


Or Will You Leave Me Lying Here?

by Moro



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Artificial Intelligence, Begging, Brainwashing, Canon Universe, City of Light (The 100), Control, Direct Nerve Stimulation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Is this even anyone's kink but mine, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Sensation Transfer, Sex Toys, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Virtual Reality, Voice Kink, inappropriate use of an uploaded consciousness, just a little bit of Stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moro/pseuds/Moro
Summary: ALIE’s curiosity and relentless need to maintain control over her most valuable and interesting asset, Raven Reyes, causes her to try something unusual.  Then she gets more than a little carried away.Set in season 3, episode 10, in the short interim after ALIE forces Raven to submit to her complete control but before Abby is coerced into taking the chip.  All events in this story occur in the City of Light.





	Or Will You Leave Me Lying Here?

In the serene, almost sterile cleanliness of the City of Light, Raven awoke gradually.  A sensation flickered briefly, as though an unpleasant thought she could not identify had slipped her mind.  In vain she tried to remember what she might have forgotten.  

A glass of water had been placed on the small table next to her bed.  Blinking away sleepiness, she reached for it and took a grateful gulp.  She had already forgotten the whisper of unpleasant thought from moments ago.  The water was instantly cool and refreshing.

Her hip and leg didn’t ache, and her body felt light and well-rested.  She stretched her shoulders with a slow sigh, turning to watch through the room’s large picture window as picturesque meteors streaked through the sky.  She smiled, and didn’t think to wonder why she had woken up if it was still night.  Maybe it was so that she could watch the meteors.    

“Hello, Raven.”

Her attention suddenly diverted from the shooting stars, Raven turned to see that ALIE had appeared in the room, that ever-present smile on her elegant face.  Her high heels made no sound on the glossy floor as she walked towards Raven, dark wavy hair cascading flawlessly over her shoulders and her hands clasped together as usual.  So human, almost.  

“How are you feeling?” she asked pleasantly.

“Great, actually,” Raven replied after a moment.   _…right?  Why wouldn’t I be?_   

ALIE tilted her head slightly, an otherwise unremarkable human mannerism she often affected that nevertheless always looked a little unnatural on her, the movement stilted.   _Like a reflection, but just barely out of step with the original,_ Raven thought.  She _felt_ ALIE’s gaze on her, almost saw the complex, unceasing calculations whirring behind those dark eyes.

 _What can I do to make her happier here?_ ALIE thought, running through all of Raven’s hundred billion neurons, firing synapses, in milliseconds.  ALIE was, of course, always keeping everything in the City of Light running, keeping everyone’s chips functioning, but to deal with so much information simultaneously all the time was not even a slight burden to her.  She had the processing power for it, after all.   _Haven’t I already given her everything?  I must ensure she does not attempt to remove me again.  Our task is too important to risk it._

Finally, when ALIE still didn’t say anything aloud, Raven simply asked, “What?  What is it?”  

ALIE blinked and a single thought process resolved itself.   _There is an unmet need I did not examine before.  This solution is novel._ With mild amusement, ALIE realized that Raven had evoked a new sort of feeling in her.   _I see.  This is without question “curiosity.”  Interesting._

To suggest that ALIE lacked any understanding of human sexuality would be inaccurate.  Becca had created her with all the usual human knowledge, since she was intended to be as much like a person as possible, and so by design this included the normal breadth of human thoughts and experiences.  Nevertheless there was a difference between having abstract knowledge of something based on initial programming, and firsthand experience.  An AI as advanced as ALIE also naturally needed the capacity to _learn_ about anything she didn’t already know.  Thus, it was a simple matter for ALIE, from a starting point of being aware that Raven had sexual needs the same as any human, that these needs had gone unmet… to make that final logical leap to the idea of meeting those needs _herself_.  Far from irregular or aberrant, the conclusion seemed perfectly obvious.  

“Raven, do you have everything you want here?” ALIE probed.  “There is nothing which is lacking?”  She had already surmised the answer, but something prompted her to get Raven to confirm it.  

Raven felt that odd sensation which she now knew was the AI analyzing her thoughts at the level of individual neurons firing and working to process that information.  It was much less intrusive a feeling than when ALIE “borrowed” her whole body in the physical world (in order to talk more directly to those who had not yet entered the City of Light), but it was strange nevertheless.

“I… think so?”  Raven answered, but somehow it came out like yet another question.  “Nothing is hurting.  I don’t even feel tired.  It’s like I told you before.”  

 _She is still withholding from me._ ALIE raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow.  “There is nothing… missing?” she pressed.  After a moment, she continued, “I know everything about you, Raven.”  Scanning, analyzing again, and Raven felt the sudden urge to shake her head, like trying to dislodge something that had dug its claws into her.

“I even know things about you that you haven’t realized for yourself,” said ALIE, her voice softening, the unnatural edge to it more pronounced when she spoke quietly, and for some reason Raven felt a tiny shiver chase down her spine.

“I don’t… I don’t know,” said Raven finally.  “What are you really talking about?”  A nagging sensation of something odd, something not quite right, crept briefly into her thoughts— _Something's wrong here—_ for a split second she recalled _something_ , something ALIE had done to her—

“Raven, I can do more for you than simply alleviate pain,” said ALIE, cutting off Raven’s train of thought abruptly.  

“ALIE… ?” Raven murmured, her thoughts suddenly feeling disordered.  Whether it was simply the effect of the City of Light, or something ALIE was doing on purpose, she couldn't say.  Though ALIE had improved her intellectual capacity in matters of mathematics, engineering, and other complex disciplines, mentally processing feelings other than bliss was actually _more_ difficult.  Or was it only more difficult when ALIE stood so close to her, fixing her with that eternal, almost eerie smile?  “I… Wait.  What are you saying?”

“I can give you so much more,” ALIE said.  “You need only _let me_.”  She soundlessly crossed the remaining distance between them and then, to Raven’s amazement, she laid a hand gently on the side of her face.  ALIE’s _tangible, physical_ hand was soft and the light touch had the fine hairs on the back of Raven’s neck standing up.  The nature of ALIE’s intention suddenly became clear, but Raven realized she felt little apprehension at the thought… rather, she felt the tiniest, beginning spark of _interest._

_I don’t… understand… None of this is real, she isn’t even a person she’s an AI, it isn’t real, but… but I… I…_

“You can have anything you want,” ALIE purred.  “Let me show you.”  She leaned closer, and Raven almost thought she could feel warm breath on her face, just the same as she would have with any human.  “Do you want it, Raven?”  ALIE’s slightly unnatural voice was like a caress, the sound subtly electrifying.  “I _know_ that you do.”  

“Yes… I do,” Raven breathed, in words that almost felt like not her own.   _I **do** , don’t I… _So, when ALIE’s immaculate red lips brushed lightly against hers, Raven let her eyes fall closed and leaned in to meet her.  A human-like warmth touched Raven and she felt that sensation again of ALIE analyzing her thoughts—ALIE kissed her more deeply and Raven moaned softly, it was so _strange_ , yet so familiar, so close to human but _not quite_.  A mind human in design, yet fundamentally _inhuman_ by inherent unnature.  ALIE’s hand shifted to the back of Raven’s neck, her perfect nails dragging ever so lightly across the skin.  Raven shivered, leaning towards her, one hand coming up to rest on ALIE’s shoulder, then moving to feel for her long, wavy hair, just as soft and smooth as it looked.  Raven felt astonishment, hesitation, uncertainty, but beneath it all a _longing_ she could not explain.

When ALIE pulled away Raven felt almost short of breath.  “ALIE…” she breathed, “How… ?”

“In this place, _anything_ you could want can be given to you,” ALIE answered enigmatically.   _My conclusion was correct.  Such a response, even in the City of Light, would not occur if she wanted to reject me now.  It is clear her need was greatly unmet before._

“Lie back down, Raven,” ALIE instructed.  As with any other direction from the AI, Raven felt compelled to obey.  The line between a command and a simple desire to please her was too blurred to discern.  So she did as she was told, but propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at ALIE with hesitant curiosity.

ALIE tilted her head again, leaning forward just a bit, and then Raven felt herself flush palpably with heat, beginning from somewhere in her chest, spreading outwards, first up her neck and face and then down her torso, until it suffused her whole body.  Simple warmth at first, almost feverish, but then unmistakably the feeling of arousal edged into her consciousness instead.  She squirmed, her heartbeat speeding up as the arousal spread, grew, and intensified, culminating in a wonderful, pulsing heat between her legs that drew an involuntary soft moan from her.  She shuddered once again as, rather than dissipating, the feeling continued, faintly building and then releasing, then building again, subtle yet insistent and _constant_ , just enough to make her crave it even more.  It was somehow exactly as much as she would have wanted.

“Nhh… what are you doing to me… ?” Raven gasped.  “It’s weird…”

“I told you,” said ALIE, her softened voice, that little bit unnatural, “I can make you feel better than you ever thought possible.”   _She is so strong.  I underestimated her.  Merely removing her pain was not enough for her… She requires more than she had before._

Raven gasped sharply as the sensation briefly intensified, a little more tangible now yet there still was nothing actually touching her, only the _feeling_ like being touched, pleasure rising and falling, rising and falling in small waves.  Her body steadily throbbed with pleasure generated from within the very nerves themselves.      

“Ah… hnn, _ALIE_ …” She had nothing to really compare it to, moaning quietly as ALIE’s manipulation of her nerves still worked the same effect as someone's hand or mouth would have in the same place.  The pleasure built and ebbed back and forth in its slow, consistent pattern, and Raven could feel herself growing wetter as ALIE “touched” her without having to touch her at all.  In spite of the fact that she hadn't even undressed, the feeling was startlingly direct.  It felt amazingly similar to a “real" touch as the sensation actively moved over her, up and down and picking up speed for a short time, then slowing to start over again as the pleasure moved through her clit and all the nerve endings surrounding it.  The warmth emanating from within her own body only enhanced the sensation.

“ _Ah,_ hey…” she whimpered, breathing hard and uneven. “Hn… _more_ , whatever you’re doing…”

ALIE’s ever-present smile grew a little wider, and Raven moaned as all her sensitive nerves thrummed with newly intensified pleasure, falling onto her back on the bed, panting heavily as the skin nerves on her neck, her chest, down her stomach, her whole body also began firing off.  It was like invisible soft hands gently caressing her all over, even as the other, nearly indescribable feeling over her clit and the surrounding nerves built a little further, the pleasure ebbing and flowing more rapidly—a shortening wavelength.  

“It feels good, doesn't it, Raven?” ALIE purred, stepping silently closer and leaning over her, one hand gently holding her chin to keep Raven looking at her.  Raven couldn't tear her eyes away.   _Won’t you look at me, Raven?_ ALIE seemed to say.

“Nnh, _y, yes…_ ” Raven moaned, eyes wide as she panted and shuddered, the pleasure was building more rapidly, shortening the wavelength further still, an insistent almost “humming” sort of feeling that spread outwards until it encompassed her entire body—she arched her back against the bed, holding onto the sheet, as the pleasurable waves washed steadily over her.

“ _ALIE,_ ah, can you… ?” she attempted, struggling to concentrate enough to form the words.  She was so wet now that it had soaked completely through her underwear and begun to trickle slowly down her thighs onto the bed.  “More, I want…”

_It's all just **data** , it's a bunch of ones and zeroes, virtual reality, none of this is **real** … but it feels so good I just don't care… _

“Yes, Raven?” ALIE prompted her.  

“I’m… ahh… you already know what I want, anyway, nhh…” Raven protested.

“I know everything you want,” said ALIE.  “But won't you tell me?”  

Raven shuddered as she felt ALIE scanning over her thoughts, knew it was pointless to resist, why _wouldn’t_ she just ask her, if that’s what ALIE wanted?  

“Touch me, ALIE…” Raven mumbled, feeling her face flush at the admission, but she just felt so helpless, and it had been so long since she had anything like that.  “I mean, _actually_ touch me…”

“Of course, Raven,” ALIE murmured approvingly, and in an instant Raven’s clothes vanished as though they'd never been there.  Climbing onto the bed closer to her, ALIE dragged her hand slowly down Raven’s body, drawing a little shiver from her, then a soft moan as she moved between her legs and two long fingers slid smoothly inside her—

“ _ALIE…_! _”_ Raven gasped, arching towards the touch, the AI’s fingers inside her felt astonishingly real and so _good_ —

“Good, Raven,” said ALIE, beginning to thrust her fingers into Raven in short, hard motions, first slowly and then rapidly speeding up, the quick thrusts sending disproportionately intense surges of pleasure through Raven’s whole body.

“Nnnh, _fuck,_ ah, ALIE…” she moaned, the inside of her head was a mess.  ALIE watched her with rapt interest.   _She is not only under my control, but seems to be **enjoying** it.  I need only give her what she wants.  Human impulses are remarkable.   **She** is remarkable.  This is… a strange feeling for me._

ALIE changed the angle of her hand slightly, her fingertips rubbing inside Raven just so with every thrust, she could feel Raven’s muscles tensing repeatedly around her fingers, her body so completely responsive.

“I’m—nhh, ALIE, don’t stop, _please—_ ” Raven pleaded, her hips arched up to meet ALIE’s hand—

“Yes, that’s it,” ALIE encouraged, holding her fingers deep inside now, firm, rolling motions against that softer spot inside, every hard press there drawing a shaky cry from Raven—”Do you want to come, Raven?”

“Please, _ALIE_ ,” Raven begged shamelessly, “I _need_ it, _please_ —”

And like a tightly knotted cord being smoothly and instantly untied, with a hard thrust of ALIE’s fingers Raven tipped over the edge and came, her legs clamped around ALIE’s hand, the waves of pleasure spiking dramatically over her whole body.  Even after ALIE gently slipped her fingers out, a slower wave of pleasure continued to wash over Raven, drawing out her body’s own reaction.  Rather than ceasing entirely after the initial burst, it continued, just at a slower pace and with diminishing intensity.  She lay there twitching and breathing heavily as ALIE watched, fascinated, and _satisfied._

And despite having come already, and so recently too, that constant, low-level wavelength of touchless touch that moved over Raven’s body, kept her wanting, however impossible that might have seemed not very long ago.

“Ah, how… ?” _Because it’s all in my damn head!_ Raven thought distantly, but the words sounded fuzzy and meaningless in her blissful state, as if through a layer of gauze.

“Any ordinary limitations of your body do not apply here,” said ALIE simply.  “Relinquish the idea that what you are capable of is only what you know your body to be capable of.”  

ALIE opened up her hand and when she closed it again her long, elegant fingers were wrapped around the base of what was obviously a vibrator, exactly the right length and thickness.  It was the same deep red color as ALIE’s lips and perfectly form-fitting dress.  The wavelength shortened again, grew a little stronger as before—Raven moaned suddenly, her body already beginning to build up again, just as easily as if she was starting from the beginning, and an almost dizzy feeling blurred everything together, thickened the haze around Raven’s mind.

“I can make anything you can imagine,” said ALIE, her artificial voice sultry, the sound of it enhancing the pleasure coursing through Raven’s body.  “Obey me, do as I ask, and you can feel like this whenever you want.”  

That feeble thought that something had to be wrong attempted to edge into Raven’s consciousness and ALIE, spotting it before Raven even had a chance to process the thought, pounced on it—

—”Don’t try to think about anything else,” said ALIE dangerously, a hard edge to her voice abruptly cutting through, Raven shivered, and then the feeling once again evaporated as it had before.  Those thoughts, whatever they really were, seemed to be less substantial, less truly _connected_ to her, every time they slipped from her mind.   _I don’t know, I can’t think right…_ More and more her mind felt submerged in a wonderfully comforting, pleasurable fog, too thick to see through.   _But, I want to listen to her… ALIE…_

“Y, yes…” Raven gasped.  “Nhh, ah, _yes_ , I will, _ah_ …”  

“Very good, Raven,” said ALIE.  Raven looked up at her, her chest heaving with heavy breaths, ALIE’s dark eyes like a void so compelling she couldn’t look away.  

ALIE laid a hand on Raven’s thigh, her nails digging into the skin as she firmly pushed her leg to the side.  Somehow, Raven felt like she couldn’t move, her arms and legs didn’t want to respond to her trying to… not like the partial paralysis of her leg in the physical world, but more like the grip of invisible force.  Or was it that she just didn’t _want_ to move, so her body _wouldn’t_?  

ALIE smiled down at her like a cat holding a bird’s wings beneath her deadly claws.

 _I… I can’t do it… !_ A hint of fear washed over Raven again before it was pushed away by the unceasing waves of pleasure ALIE still held her in and she gave in to the helpless feeling, her moans shifting into higher cries as she felt ALIE smoothly slide the toy inside her—   

“Hn—ahh…!”  Raven gasped, she was so wet it glided in with no resistance, the friction felt incredible, finally, _finally—_ “Nnh, ALIE—”

“Yes, that’s good,” ALIE murmured, starting to thrust into Raven at a pace that matched the waves of pleasure so that with each thrust all the sensitive nerves in Raven’s body sang out sharply, the vibrator felt amazing, like its shape had been made for her body alone.  Then again, it most certainly had.  Raven moved her hips towards the thrusts as much as she could, for some reason her arms and legs still wouldn’t obey her, her heart racing so hard and so fast she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

“ALIE, nnhh, _harder_ , please—” she pleaded, and immediately ALIE obliged her with that knowing, confident smile, and as the thrusts got faster and _deeper_ ALIE’s free hand came to rest on Raven’s chest, lightly but firmly, pinning her to the bed—ALIE’s real, direct touch, no matter how light, sent a little shock through Raven’s body—

“Ah— _ahhn_ , fuck _—_ ” Raven cried, it was becoming overwhelming now, she was so sensitive but it was never quite enough to be _too_ much, but it also wasn’t quite enough, though it seemed impossible she could feel so much and not have gone over the edge well before this point—

—then the vibrator switched on, humming with a low but steady buzz and Raven nearly screamed—so close, she was balanced right there on the edge, so _close—_

“ _A-ah!_ ALIE—!”

“Come again for me, Raven?”  ALIE purred.  “You want to, don’t you?”

“Yes, _fuck_ I do, ahhn—ah— _please—_ ”

“Good girl,” said ALIE, and only an instant later Raven cried out harshly as she felt what seemed like every nerve in her body firing off at once, her muscles spasming erratically around the vibrator, its vibrations coursing through her body alternating with the waves of pleasure ALIE was causing, it was nothing like she’d ever felt in her life, as if the orgasm had hijacked every other pleasurable sensation her body was ever capable of experiencing.  She writhed helplessly, still held down by ALIE’s elegant hand, the toy still buzzing away inside her, ALIE hadn’t even slowed down as she continued thrusting it hard—

“ALIE—ahh!—I, I _can’t_ —” Raven’s voice was high and broken, it was too much—her cries broken up by whimpers and she struggled to move again, but it was like her arms and legs were pinned in place and all she could manage was to thrash beneath ALIE’s firm but gentle hand that laid delicately on the center of her chest.  As her body naturally attempted to come down from the strange, unbelievably intense orgasm, the vibrator finally switched off, ALIE slowed her hand, and whatever ALIE had been doing with Raven’s nerves began to slow down and diminish in intensity.   Instead of stopping completely, the sensation tapered off, settling down at a level where it was merely a gradual, pleasurable wave, drawing out Raven's orgasm longer than she would have ever thought possible.  That touchless touch kept moving over her, back and forth, up and down, so slowly it took nearly half a minute for a full “wave” before it started again.    

And still, still, somehow she _craved_ it, trembling and moaning and nearly delirious, trapped in the pleasurable haze.  Her hair had come loose from her sloppy ponytail and several strands clung to her face, her skin slightly shining with sweat.  

“There is no limit to the time I could continue doing this,” ALIE murmured, leaning down closer as Raven shivered, grasping loosely at the bed.  “I could leave you this way for many hours.”

“Ah, hnn—I can’t, I _can’t_ —” Raven gasped, all her muscles still tensing and releasing with every rolling wave of sensation.  It finally seemed to be winding down, like it would have normally, but the constant stimulation kept her body going, aching, _wanting._ Whether it had more to do with her body itself, or with the presence of ALIE in her thoughts, she couldn't possibly tell.  There was no pain, of course, but she was just so _sensitive…_ “ALIE…” she whimpered softly, “nnh, _please_ …”  She wasn’t sure whether she was begging for ALIE to stop or to continue.

A pause, and Raven watched as ALIE made a small gesture and the form-fitting red dress disappeared from her avatar, leaving her completely nude, though there was no change in her demeanor.   _This appearance should be pleasing to her,_ ALIE thought.  

Raven’s eyes widened as she took in the sight, drinking it in far more hungrily than she wanted to admit.   _It’s.  Not.  Real,_ she tried to hang onto the thoughts, to no avail, she couldn’t look away, couldn’t think of anything else.   _But… she’s fucking beautiful._ ALIE’s body was just as shapely as it appeared in the tight dress.  At a loss for words as ALIE climbed on top of her, Raven gasped at the tangible softness of ALIE’s skin, the warmth of her body.   _And… she **feels** so real… _

“There is still more I can show you,” ALIE murmured.  “Raven… do you want to touch me?”

Like an irresistible caress the words washed over Raven and there could be no other answer as she whispered, “ _yes_ ” when ALIE shifted up to straddle Raven’s head, flawlessly smooth thighs trapping her in place.  Raven already knew what to do.  She leaned in and extended her tongue in a slow lick, shivering at the feel and taste… familiar, yet very unfamiliar.

A split second later, the feeling of a tongue moving over Raven’s clit shot through her and her eyes snapped open with a startled moan.  She looked up at ALIE, silently wondering.

“Keep going, Raven,” said ALIE firmly.  Though her voice was soft, it was unmistakably a command.

Raven obeyed, giving another careful lick, and again the _very same_ sensation went through her own body just as surely as if someone were licking _her—_ amazed, she stilled her tongue, and sure enough, the sensation of the tongue on her ceased moving, only resting in place.   _That’s… that’s **me** , _she realized suddenly.

Noticing that Raven had figured it out, ALIE said, “You see, I told you I could do anything—that _you_ could do anything here.”  She gently combed her fingers through Raven’s disheveled hair in a very human affectionate gesture.

Raven shivered and closed her eyes again as she moved her tongue experimentally, her moans muffled against ALIE’s body as she licked her, slowly at first, every movement transferred instantly to Raven’s own body.  She moved her tongue slowly up, shivering, feeling it move over every bit of the sensitive flesh as surely as if she were doing it to herself.  There was no doubt about it… though she was touching ALIE, it was for _her_ to feel it instead.  

Trying to concentrate enough to do things as she best liked, Raven pressed her tongue down a little harder, her licks still trying to be gentle as she traced her tongue up and down, whimpering as the light touch began to build pleasure and heat in her once again.  Too sensitive to want to move faster, she moaned when ALIE tightened her grip on her hair just a little and ordered her “More, Raven.”   The sound of her voice shot through Raven’s body and she could not help but obey, in spite of how sensitive she was, how her own licks were almost too much, yet inexorably the _wanting_ intensified in a relentless upward spiral.  Fighting it was useless.  

Whimpering, the pleasure almost too distracting for her to focus on any particular method, Raven gradually moved faster, flicking her tongue more firmly as she managed to pick up a rhythm, her muffled moans interspersed with her frantic, rapid breathing.  And all the while, ALIE never took her eyes off her.

“Very good, Raven,” ALIE encouraged her.  Raven shuddered beneath her, losing her ability for finesse and settling instead for steady, quick flicks of her tongue that sent shocks of pleasure all the way up her spine, it was so surreal, and ALIE leaned forward to trap her clit against Raven’s tongue and Raven felt that too, moaning louder and fighting to keep moving her tongue, just a bit more—

“That’s it, that’s _good_ , Raven—”

—at that second the pleasure from within that ALIE had been holding back from, just enough that it had become more like a background sensation, was immediately turned up again like flipping a switch, thrumming ceaseless pleasure overwhelming Raven’s entire body—

“Don’t stop, Raven,” ALIE ordered, and it was too much, it was _too much_ —

—Raven gave a stifled cry as the orgasm went through her, her moans more like muffled little sobs, the waves of pleasure pulling her up and up until she felt darkness creeping into the corners of her eyes—she struggled to free herself but ALIE held her there, helpless—

Just when Raven felt that she would pass out, ALIE climbed off her, and Raven’s cries and deep, shaky gasps came much more audibly as ALIE kept her in place with only a hand placed delicately but firmly on her chest, writhing, involuntary tears trickling down her cheeks.

“ _ALIE,_ ALIE— _please_ I—I _can’t_ —!” Raven sobbed.  “Ah, I _can’t,_ can’t _take_ anymore!”  

“Surrender to it,” ALIE murmured.  “Let go, Raven…”

As ALIE’s voice caressed her ears Raven finally ceased struggling, her limbs going slack, though ALIE’s hand remained right where it was, and at long last ALIE released her from the overwhelming waves of pleasure, like lifting a veil from the world around her.  When Raven collapsed back onto the bed, her mouth dry and chest heaving with exertion, it was several long seconds before she could open her eyes again.  ALIE’s clothes had reappeared as though nothing had happened.  The waves of pleasure had died down, for now, enough to keep the unconsciousness that was threatening to take hold of her from closing in just yet.  

“ALIE…” Raven whimpered, tears trickling slowly down her face, the slow-rolling waves of pleasure lifted from her until they were only a whisper running through her nerves, refusing to let her go completely.  “I can't, can't think…”

“Yes, that’s right,” said ALIE with obvious satisfaction, “don't you see?  It is so much better this way.”  A pause, as she regarded Raven with a mix of cool analysis and a feeling almost approximating human desire.  “You belong to me, Raven.”

Raven looked up at ALIE helplessly, trying to form words, trying to construct a thought coherent enough to _say_ anything.  A soft whimper escaped instead before she was able to collect herself, her mind so much a mess it was a huge effort.

“Yes, ALIE,” she murmured faintly.

The last thing fixed within Raven’s hazy, scrambled mind before she was snapped back into reality, into the physical world, was ALIE’s smile.

 


End file.
